


Двадцать девятая ночь

by WTFFantasticBeasts2019



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mild Blood, possibly cannibalism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2019
Summary: Якобу снятся кошмары каждую двадцать девятую ночь.





	Двадцать девятая ночь

**Author's Note:**

> специально для внеконкурса.

Каждые двадцать девять дней Якобу снились невыносимые кошмары. Он не сбивался со счёта, используя самодельный календарь. Высчитывал, расчерчивая, зачёркивая день за днём, но всё никак не мог понять: зависят ли сны от погоды или от выбросов с соседней фабрики (он знает, как ядовит этот дым)? А может, это запоздалые «приветы» войны?   
  
Он пробовал не спать, когда подходила жуткая ночь. Но стоило только пораньше закрыть булочную, как неведомая сила несла его домой и укладывала в постель: боль в голове становилась невыносимой, а часть шеи за ухом словно горела. Поначалу Якоб решил, что в его матрасе завелись клопы — вот откуда следы словно от уколов! Он без сожаления вынес матрас на улицу и сжёг, но жжение в шее не прошло — оно только усилилось перед очередной ночью кошмаров.   
  
Утро каждого тридцатого дня встречало его тяжестью в голове и сухостью во рту, словно он неделю провёл в запое — и Яков готов был поверить, что всё так и было, если бы не тупая ноющая боль в спине. Он был готов поверить во что угодно, лишь бы найти настоящую причину боли и кошмаров, но всё не находил. Его преследовали реки крови, крики и отвратительный звук разрываемой плоти. Якоб чувствовал во сне, как хлещущая горячая жидкость заливает его с ног до головы, как липкие пальцы сжимают огромный нож, — и испытывал восторг. Безграничный, пожирающий всё восторг от содеянного, ощущение полной свободы и очищения. А потом Якоб просыпался и чувствовал отвращение к самому себе.   
  
Мясник из магазинчика ниже по улице раз в месяц оставлял около задней двери булочной Ковальски завёрнутое в плотную бумагу свежее мясо — вырезку для «недели пирогов». Но с каждым новым кошмаром Якоб всё сильнее испытывал ужас при виде аккуратных свёртков. Дошло до того, что он стал просить своего помощника забирать их, разделывать и класть начинку в заранее подготовленное тесто: сам он не мог найти в себе силы дотронуться до, как ему казалось, ещё тёплого мяса. Пироги в «мясную» неделю пользовались особым спросом: цены в булочной снижались максимально, и многие бедняки из рабочих кварталов с удовольствием покупали у мистера Ковальски не по одному, а по несколько таких пирогов, чего не могли себе позволить в другие дни. Якоб был рад накормить людей, но вздрагивал каждый раз, подавляя тошноту, когда видел, как очередной покупатель, не устояв перед соблазном, с аппетитом жуёт выпечку, едва выйдя за порог булочной.   
  
Стоило «неделе пирогов» закончиться — Якоб потихоньку приходил в себя, искренне надеясь, что больше не увидит никаких кошмаров. Но по мере приближения следующего двадцать девятого дня он всё отчётливее чувствовал, как накатывает ужас и точки за ухом начинают болезненно пульсировать.   
  
«Сегодня...» — обречённо думал Якоб, открывая булочную. Первый посетитель не заставил себя долго ждать. Миссис Кэм, живущая по соседству пышнотелая улыбчивая дама в возрасте, постоянная покупательница — в любой другой день Якоб был бы счастлив её видеть, но сейчас его мысли были заняты совершенно не тем.  
  
— Доброе утро, мистер Ковальски! — Миссис Кэм протянула корзинку для покупок: сегодня она выбирала сдобу с медовым кремом. — С нетерпением жду ваших мясных пирогов!  
  
— Рад вас видеть, миссис Кэм! Завтра, — рассеянно отвечал Якоб, аккуратно укладывая выпечку причудливой формы в очаровательную корзинку. —Завтра всё обязательно будет.  
  
— Вы выглядите неважно, — сказала она с сочувствием. — Кстати, я заметила, что такое с вами не впервые. — Она слегка поморщилась при виде булочек, похожих на утконосов, Якоб всё понял без лишних слов и доложил ещё формовых обезьянок. — Так вы выглядите перед каждым полнолунием.  
  
Якоб застыл, как громом поражённый: он высчитывал, чертил графики, но ему ни разу не пришло в голову сопоставить фазы Луны и своё состояние. Это ровным счётом ничего не объясняло, но помогло осознать, что хоть какая-то закономерность в этом есть.  
  
— Спасибо, миссис Кэм, запишу на ваш счёт.   
  
Корзинка перешла в руки улыбающейся женщины. Якоб не заметил, как она ушла: его мысли заняло новое открытие. Полнолуние! Каждые двадцать девять дней Луна заставляет его сходить с ума.   
  
Шею нещадно жгло, пока Якоб почти бежал домой: он закрыл булочную намного раньше, чтобы успеть в аптеку — попросить хоть что-нибудь от влияния Луны. Нищий выскочил откуда-то сбоку, сбивая его с ног. Якоб упал, приложившись головой о камень мостовой. Перед тем как потерять сознание, он почувствовал, что шея словно погружается в раскалённый металл...  
  
Вновь кровь, нож, плоть, крики, мольбы о пощаде... и восторг. Только в этот раз что-то изменилось. Во сне он увидел чье-то лицо. Якоб проснулся утром в собственной постели, одетый в пижаму, и мог бы поклясться, что лицо человека — девушки — из сна было очень знакомым.   
  
Весь день Якоба преследовал запах гниющего мяса. Он облазил всю булочную, заставил помощника идти по своим следам, но они ничего не обнаружили. Булочная блестела, благоухала свежей выпечкой, покупатели выстраивались в очередь за любимой сдобой, а Якоб не мог найти себе покоя.   
  
Ближе к вечеру зашла опечаленная миссис Кэм.  
  
— Моя соседка, Люси Свенс, пропала сегодня ночью. Бедная девочка жила одна и работала машинисткой. Ах, мистер Ковальски, она бы мухи не обидела! Не знаю, что и думать...   
  
Якоб изо всех сил пытался сохранить внешнее спокойствие, но девушка из сна... Он не мог ошибиться, это была именно Люси: когда миссис Кэм болела, молодая соседка забегала за свежей выпечкой для неё. Якоба замутило.   
  
— Вы слышали: в городе то тут, то там пропадают люди? У мисс Норрис пропала сестра, возвращалась поздно с работы, и больше её никто не видел. В полиции сказали, что если нет тела или следов, то они ничего сделать не могут: вдруг девушка просто сбежала? Но такого не может быть!   
  
Миссис Кэм была очень расстроена. При любых других обстоятельствах Якоб попытался бы утешить её, но не теперь. Его тошнило, голова кружилась, а шея горела огнём.   
  
Миссис Кэм посокрушалась еще пару минут и ушла, так ничего и не купив — чему Якоб впервые в жизни был искренне рад. Выйдя из булочной, он направился к мяснику, с затаённым ужасом ожидая того, что может услышать. Мистер Тюф протирал прилавок — к счастью, совершенно пустой: Якоб просто не вынес бы запаха мяса.  
  
— Мистер Ковальски! А я всё собираюсь дойти до вас и разузнать, к кому вы от меня переметнулись. — Мистер Тюф улыбнулся в усы, а у Якоба подкосились ноги.  
  
— В каком смысле? — Якобу казалось, что за него говорит кто-то другой, голос раздавался словно из-под толщи воды.  
  
— Ну как же! Последние полгода я каждый месяц поставляю вам пятнадцать фунтов отборного мяса для «недели пирогов», но, судя по всему, его у вас уходит куда больше. Вот я и хотел узнать, кто вам ещё поставляет мясо и сколько просит. Возможно, я сделаю вам более выгодное предложение.  
  
Якобу показалось, что весь воздух вышел из лёгких. Даже во время войны он не испытывал такого ужаса, как сейчас  
  
— Мой брат присылает из деревни, — выдавил он и, кое-как попрощавшись, покинул магазин.  
  
Якобу казалось, что он тонет. С трудом добравшись до дома, он упал на кровать. Вновь вернулся запах гнилого мяса, но Якоб боялся пошевелиться, потому что догадывался, откуда доносится вонь. У него поднялась температура, и в полузабытьи вспомнилась старая страшная сказка, которую рассказывал брат — о жутком парикмахере с другого континента, который убивал своих посетителей, а его подруга делала из них начинку для мясных пирогов. Кажется, Якоб кричал во сне, звал попеременно то бабушку, то брата, а ближе к полуночи — и того убийцу; он не мог вспомнить имя, но это было неважно: Якоб был уверен, что его слышат.  
  
Утро наступило внезапно: по-весеннему тёплые лучи солнца будто согрели его изнутри, и Якоб открыл глаза. Голова была ясная, шея больше не болела, да и в целом он чувствовал себя великолепно. До открытия булочной оставалось достаточно времени. Собравшись и подхватив свой чемодан, в котором когда-то были скорлупки яиц окками (да, именно окками! Память словно прояснилась, возвращая названия и события, забытые, казалось, безвозвратно), он вышел из дома. Погода была великолепная, и Якоб сам не заметил, как дошёл до доков, где уже кипела работа. Он выбрал место потише и бросил в воду свой чемодан. Восторг наполнил душу, вытеснив всю боль и все сомнения. Якоб улыбнулся,  
  
Миссис Кэм уже ждала у входа в булочную. Сегодня она выглядела определённо лучше.  
  
— Доброе утро! Как ваше настроение? — Якоб галантно поклонился, пропуская женщину вперед.  
  
— Ах, мистер Ковальски, моя дорогая Люси так и не появилась. Но я уже начинаю верить, что она и правда уехала куда-нибудь в поисках счастья.   
  
— Надеюсь, что мисс Свенс найдёт своё место в жизни. Кстати, не желаете ли попробовать свежий мясной пирог? Я уверен, он вам очень понравится! — Якоб лучезарно улыбнулся.  
  
Ровно через двадцать девять дней в булочную пришла Куини...


End file.
